


Посол

by sandor_zankat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandor_zankat/pseuds/sandor_zankat
Summary: Все живое тянется к солнцу, но главный герой достаточно взрослый, чтобы принять верное решение.





	Посол

У моей подруги есть ребенок. Девочка. Иногда в скайпе я рассказываю ей о моих друзьях из Руин, пока ее мама не выключает компьютер, успев назвать меня больным шизофреником.   
Я и сам не всегда думаю, что здоров. Интернет не удивляется моим вопросам только потому, что удивляться не умеет. Окей Гугл, Ториэль. Санс. Андайн. Ноль результатов. Гора Эботт, координаты. Ничего. Есть Гарри Поттер, Властелин колец, Игра престолов, много фантастики. Интернет огромен, и я спрашиваю людей, которые пишут книги - не приходят ли к ним сюжеты во сне? Каждую ночь? Не кажется ли им, что граница между реальностью здешней и приходящей во сне настолько тонка, что ее словно и нет вовсе? Интернет огромен, и поговорить об этом многие считают за удовольствие. Я собираю ответы, каждое «так бывает», но это все не то. Так бывает, читаю я, и если я это вижу, мне стоит этим воспользоваться.   
Воспользоваться тем, что меня - сопляка десятилетнего - по несмышленой голове гладит тяжелая пушистая белая рука? Во сне я поднимаю глаза и вижу - та, кто ведет меня, улыбается мне, улыбается теплее, чем кто-либо в моей пока еще не очень длинной жизни, и проводит в комнату, где кровать, игрушки, и все выглядит так, словно не мама приходит за мной, как многие надеются – а я прихожу к ней, и это мой дом, моя комната, все для меня. Мама нужна мне больше, чем долгие вступления, полные логики. Я дома, пусть это называется волшебство, как угодно.   
А потом я просыпаюсь от свиста светофора за окном. Через три минуты звонит будильник, а до того я успеваю пролистать ленту на своем телефоне. Завтракаю и иду на работу. 

***

Я не понимаю, почему это так важно - убедить меня, что это все не по правде, что Ториэль нет, и Санса нет, и Монстренка нет. Мне кажется, настаивать честнее по отношению к ним. Они есть, есть, есть! - кричу я, потому что еще не соображаю, что защита работает по-другому, я маленький дурачок. Больше дурачков вокруг нет, и мне никто не верит. Сначала меня пугают страшилками, где сильные взрослые привязывают непослушных детей к кровати и делают им уколы. Потом и правда делают, чтобы я перестал думать, будто я посол от мира монстров в мир людей.   
Я перестаю. Улыбаться я тоже перестаю. Это тоже никому не нравится, но за это не отправляют лечиться. Так, недолюбливают и обходят дугой. Это же Фриск. У него просто такое лицо. 

***

Однажды я встречаю человека, который своим долгом считает меня рассмешить. Я говорю, что моя улыбка принадлежит той, кто делает ирисково-коричный пирог. Это шутка, и я понятия не имею, откуда в моей памяти этот пирог, но когда он появляется у меня на столе, улыбаться не хочется и в помине. Что-то двигается, трогается, и я снова вижу Руины, и теперь мне есть кому рассказать о них.   
Мне советуют воспользоваться тем, что я вижу, но я не могу продать Ториэль. Могу подарить.   
Моя подруга становится мамой. Я - сказочником. Какое-то время мы играем в семью, но нам все время чего-то недостает. Зато Руин слишком много, они заполняют все мои мысли, а сундук и пространственный ящик появляются только во сне, в реальности я ничего не могу поделать.  
Ты сумасшедший, говорит она. Я сумасшедший, отвечаю я, тем более что это не секрет.   
Я остаюсь один. Так даже легче. Я могу спать все время, что не провожу на работе. Мне десять, Ториэль читает в кресле, я играю у ее ног. 

***

Из раковины я достаю белый комок и поднимаю глаза, чтобы рассмотреть себя в зеркале. Возможно ли поседеть за одну ночь? Впрочем, это мягче человеческого волоса и больше похоже на шерсть, да и зеркало настаивает на том, что я все еще прежний я. Тонкие волоски на верхней губе, глаза в сеточке капилляров - несмотря на то, что я так много сплю; никаких седых прядей, все как обычно.  
Или нет.   
"Нам нужна твоя помощь!"  
"Ториэль?"  
"Это я, дитя. Это все мы".  
"Тебя не существует. Вы мне просто снитесь каждую ночь".  
«Разве ты спишь сейчас, мой дорогой?»  
Сейчас я опаздываю на работу.   
"эй, малый! порадуй меня и брата!"  
"Санс?.."  
"П-пожалуйста, приходи".  
"Альфис?.."  
"Ха! Не хочешь доказать, что кишка у тебя не тонка, человек?"  
"Андайн?.."  
"АЛЬ ДЕНТЕ. СЛЫШИШЬ? ЗВУЧИТ МАГИЧЕСКИ. ВЫЧИТАЛ В ПОВАРЕННОЙ КНИГЕ ЛЮДЕЙ!"  
"Папирус".  
Человек в зеркале - вроде все еще я, но это не точно - искажается в улыбке.   
"Мы ждем тебя, Фриск!"  
Но я не...  
"Я не знаю, как".  
"Ты знаешь дорогу. Ты просто давно не пробовал".

Мне давно уже не десять лет. Я посол от мира людей в мир монстров. Я люблю их, и именно поэтому я должен сказать им, что внизу безопаснее, что ломать барьер в надежде на мир - самоубийство.  
Я вытираю глаза, выключаю все электроприборы и выхожу из квартиры.


End file.
